Sunlight through the trees in Summer
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: Sequel to Alone in the Moonlight. Just who DID turn Misto into a vampire, and what happened afterwards?


Sunlight through the trees in Summer.  
By: MoonbeamDancer.  
  
Author's Notes- This fic is mine. It's a sequel to "Alone in the Moonlight." People asked for a sequel, so here it is. Stuff in :: :: is telepathic talk. I changed one of the kittens of MoonbeamDancer and Misto's name. The white queen who was called Victoria, is now Snow. So enjoy and send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
  
Misto sighed softly. It had been five years. Five years since he had become a vampire. Five years since he had to leave his mate, MoonbeamDancer, the love of his life. He wrapped the collar she had given him when he had left, around his left hand, and remembered the last night they had been together before he had been turned.  
  
It had been the aniversity of their wedding. They had been together for two years. Misto had never felt happier, and to top it off, MoonbeamDancer was going to have his kittens. She had told him a few weeks ago and his heart almost burst with happiness.  
Misto pulled 'Dancer into their lair and kissed her wildly.  
"Is there something you wanted?" she asked between kisses.  
"Nope. I got everything I could possibly want right here." Misto whispered in her ear, as he swept her into his arms and laid her on their bed.  
"I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked, as he straddled her.  
MoonbeamDancer shook her head. "No. You're not."  
In the shadows and candlelight, the two made love.  
Later that night, Misto was still awake. He silently watched his mate sleep, wrapped in his arms, her head on his chest. Misto smiled, kissed the top of her head, and slipped out of bed.  
" 'Stoffelees?"  
"Shh. Go back to sleep." He murmured.  
"M'kay. Come back soon." came the sleepy reply.  
"I will." Misto replied, as he slipped out of their room.  
Misto orbed to the outdoors in a yellow flash of light. He had been enjoying the night sky and thinking about his and MoonbeamDancer's life together and their future, when he was attacked from behind. He fell to the ground with an "Oof!" and got up with a snarl and a growl. Misto looked around quickly.  
  
There was nothing or no one there.  
  
"You're too slow Mistoffelees, but that's about to change." a voice hissed in his ear.  
Misto tried to shout for help, but his air was cut off and the world went black.  
MoonbeamDancer woke up the next morning. Eyes still closed, she felt for the warm body she knew was supposed to be next to her. Her hand came in contact with cold sheets. The scent was hours old. Opening her eyes completely, she looked around the bedroom.  
"Misto?" she called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Maybe he got up early." she thought, getting out of bed.  
She walked outside and was hit went two scents. One was Misto's the other was Macavity's. She looked down at the ground and saw that there had been a fight.  
"Mistoffelees!" she shouted, looking frantically for him, beginning to get worried.  
  
No answer.  
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Relaxing her powers, she cast a mental call for him.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She couldn't feel him. Okay, that means he's either unconsious or...  
"No." thought, cutting off the end of that thought.  
::Mistica.::  
::What's up 'beamie?::  
::Have you seen Misto at all today? I woke up and he was gone. I'm outside and can smell Macavity everywhere, plus there looks like there was a fight out here.::  
Mistica sighed. ::No I haven't seen Misto. Come over here, I'd feel better if I knew you were close by.::  
::Alright.:: Moonbeam nodded her head and started wards Mistica's and Munkustrap's lair.  
Misto groaned and opened his eyes.  
"Finally, you're awake."  
Misto's eyes widened as he saw who was in front of him.  
"Where am I?" he replied, as his mind cleared and his memory came back.  
"My lair, where else?"  
"Why Macavity?" Misto growled, straining against the chains that held him to the floor.  
Macavity shrugged. "For the hell of it, but mostly to get back at that queen of yours. She's nothing but a traitor to the strays.  
Misto snarled. "Leave her out of this! She did nothing to you!"  
Macavity became a blur as he approached Misto and grabbed him by the shoulders. "She is a traitor! And I will see her pay! If I have to do it through you, so much the better." He growled dangerously, his eyes flashing.  
Macavity then dug his fangs into Misto's pale throat, his blood spilling over and down his shoulder. Misto screamed, trying to fight back and failed. Macavity pulled back licking his lips.  
"Leave her alone." Misto whispered weakly. "I won't let you hurt her or our kittens."  
Macavity just laughed, opened a vein on his right wrist and forced his blood down Misto's throat. Misto didn't want to drink but he choked and gagged on the blood and it was swallowed whether he wanted it or not. Macavity pulled his wrist away when Mist had had enough of his blood.  
"You are more then welcome to try and protect your queen, but you won't. Macaivity said.  
"You lay one hand on her and I'll kill you." Misto growled.  
Macavity snorted and walked out of the room saying, "Try if you must, but I won't hurt her, you will." over his shoulder.  
"No." Misto hissed, before his eyes rolled back and he passed out onto the floor  
MoonbeamDancer walked into Mistica's and Munku's lair.  
"Hey. I told dad. He nor the twins couldn't feel Misto." Mistica said, handing 'Dancer a cup of tea.  
She took the cup and sat down. "I don't like this. Not one bit."  
"Not since the attacks started." Munku mummered, walking in and taking his own cup.  
Lately the tribe had been the victims of vampire attacks. No one knew who was doing this or why they were doing this. Bombalurina had been the vampire's last victim and now it was looking like Misto was possibly the latest. Bomby was okay, she just had some blood drained, but Misto was the first one taken.  
"It'll be fine. I'm sure Misto's alright." Mistica said, soothing her little sister.  
"I hope so too." MoonbeamDancer whispered.  
Misto woke back up. His eyes focused and he saw Macavity in front of him. Misto lunged for him and was surprised when the chain snapped. Misto stared at the chains.  
"What? What did you do to me?"  
"Don't you know? I turned you into what I am."  
Misto's eyes narrowed and he jumped towards Macavity but doubled over in pain. He dropped to one knee and looked up at Macavity, the pain flaring in his eyes, his arms around his waist.   
"What are you talking about?" he gasped out.  
"You're like me now, a vampire." Macavity replied. "You need to feed." he finished.  
"Feed?" Misto asked, the pain wracking his body.  
"You need to eat." Macavity said, and brought in another cat.  
It was a small queen and Misto recognized her. Etcetera.   
Misto silently stared at the pale tabby queen. She had a soft glow surrounding her and her body had a slight red tinge to it. Misto would later learn that what he was seeing was her aura and life's blood, but at that moment he didn't know it.  
"Misto? Thank Bast, you're okay! Moonbeam's been worried about you." Etcetera chattered, when she finally noticed that he was staring at her. "What?" she asked. "Misto, what is it?" she asked, flinching when he grabbed her by the upper arms. "Misto, you're hurting me." she whimpered.  
Misto's eye's glowed red and his fangs extended.  
"I'm sorry Cettie." he whispered, before pushing her head to the side and digging into her throat.  
Cettie cried out and tried to pull away. Misto growled, gulping down her blood, and pulled her back.  
Misto pulled back, done with Cettie, and stared at her as her body slumped towards the floor, dead. Misto let go of her and Cettie fell to the floor, drained of blood, her throat torn and bloody.  
"Cettie...I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. She's just food." Macavity said off handedly.   
"I knew her." Misto growled. "She was a part of my tribe."  
"She is food to you, and you are no longer a Jellicle." Macavity replied.  
Misto grabbed Macavity and yanked him close, his claws digging in. "This is your fault, and I will see you pay for it." he hissed dangerously.  
Macavity reached up and broke Misto's grasp easily. He tossed him aside and Misto hit the wall with a thud. Macavity then grabbed Cettie and slung her body over his shoulder. "You'll need to hunt to feed. Get used to it." he said, walking out of the room, the door slamming behind him.  
Misto fell to the floor and buried his face in his hands. He still had blood on his mouth and before he realized what he was doing, he had licked up his lips clean, savoring the taste of Cettie's blood. "Everlasting Cat, what's happened to me." he whispered.  
Macavity handed Ceittie's body off to a hench rat and told it to dump her near the Jellicles. The rat nodded and left with the body.  
The next morning, the other cats were awakened by the screams of Victoria and Jemina. Alonzo and Munkustrap rushed over to the girls. They saw Cettie's body on the ground and stared in shock.  
"Alonzo, take them to the 'yard, I'll take care of this." Munku said.  
Alonzo silently nodded and took both of the shaking kittens by hand. "It'll be okay." he mumered to both of them.  
Munku quietly picked up Cettie and brought her over to an old torn sheet. He laid her on it and began to wrap her body in it. He then picked her up again and brought her into the 'yard. Munkustrap took the body to Old Deuteronomy. Setting her on a table, he unwrapped her head and neck. "It's Etcetera. Vampire attack and it smells like Misto." he whispered, hating to say the words.  
Deuteronomy looked her over and confirmed this.  
"What do we do?" Munkustrap asked.  
"Burn the body to make sure she doesn't come back, and we have to let MoonbeamDancer know."  
Munku nodded. "Yes sir. I'll get Tantomile and Coricopat to prepare Etcetera."  
"Alright. I'll tell MoonbeamDancer. I think it would be better coming from me." Deuteronomy replied, his heart heavy, knowing that his daughter's heart was about to be shattered.  
Tantomile and Coricopat came into the room where Cettie was. Munku had told them what happened to her, and they were now going to move her to their chambers to prepare her body. They set her down on the table in their chambers and unwrapped her body and began to clean her with warm soap and water. Tant cleaned Ecty's throat and got a good look at the wound.  
"Yaow! Would ya look at that. Misto did a number on her."  
Cori finished wiping off the blood on Cettie's chest. "No kidding. Poor girl. Hope it was fast and that Moonbeam'll be okay."  
"Me too." Tant replied, as they continued cleaning the body.  
Old Deuteronomy came to Mistica's and Munku's lair.  
"Hi dad." Mistica said, hugging Deuteronomy.  
"Hello dear." he replied.  
"Munku told me. I'll leave you two alone." she said and left the lair.  
MoonbeamDancer came into the room. "You wanted to see me?"  
Old Deuteronomy nodded and asked her to sit down.  
"What's wrong? Have you found Misto?"  
"Sort of. We found Etcetera. She's dead. She had her throat torn open and Misto's scent was on her."  
"Are you saying Misto killed her?"  
Deuteronomy nodded again. "He's dead himself. One of the walking undead."  
"And we don't know who killed him?"  
"No."  
'Dancer began to cry softly, the tears stinging her eyes. Deuteronomy held her, pulling her into his lap, enfolding her into his fury arms.  
"Don't worry, we'll find him, and whoever did this to him."  
The twins finished with Cettie's body and rewrapped her in a pale blue raw silk sheet. Alonzo and Mungojerrie carried her onto the pyre, and Old Deuteronomy blessed her and set the wood on fire. The body burned quickly and Etcetera's ashes were again blessed and then scattered to the four winds.  
Misto stepped out onto the roof of Macavity's lair. It had been a month since he had been turned and he had learned a lot in that short amount of time. He was now very fast, could see even better in the dark, and his hearing was extremely acute. He was also stronger then he was before; that was one of the first things he found out. Macavity had taught him how to use, control, and understand his new powers. Misto watched the stars and quietly listened to the wind, picking out various sounds. He orbed down to the ground and started towards the Junkyard. He became a black and white blur as he ran.  
Misto quietly approached the 'yard, watching for guards and other cats, and stayed to the shadows. He hopped the fence and stopped by the graveyard the Jellicles kept to remember the cats that had passed onto their next life. He stopped in front of one of them. It was Etcetera's and he kneeled in front of it.  
"Hi Cettie. Ii don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to say hi... and that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."   
Misto conjured up some lilies and put them on her grave. He stood up and still using the shadows as cove, went to his old lair. As much as he hated to admit it, his home with MoonbeamDancer, really was his old lair. It had been home while he was alive and now that he was dead, he couldn't call it home without the risk of hurting someone. Misto looked around to make sure that no one was around and orbed into the lair. He walked down the hall and opened the bedroom door. He curled up on the bed next to 'Dancer and watched her sleep, running his hand down her cheek. She nuzzled his palm in her sleep, her whiskers twitching slightly. Misto slid his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her soft lips. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty." he thought.  
"Hey baby, time to wake up." he whispered.  
Her eyelids flickered and she opened her eyes sleepily. Misto waited for her to be fully awake and pulled her into a sitting position.  
"Misto, is that you? Are you really here?"  
He nodded and had the air knocked out of him, when she tackled him in a fierce hug, pinning him to the bed. Moonbeam frantically placed kisses on his face, throat and shoulders, ending it with a warm, slow kiss.  
"Where have you been?" she demanded. "Do you know how worried I've been?" she finished, staring down at her tuxedoed mate and lover.  
"I'm sorry for worrying you." Misto replied. "I can't stay long, but there are some things I need to tell you."  
He sat up with liquid grace, with her straddling his lap.  
"What is it?"  
"Remember the night I vanished? Well, it was Macavity that took me."  
"We know. We couldn't find him through after we realized it. What happened to him, do you know?"  
"I killed him. We got into a fight and I staked him."  
"What about Cettie? Did you...?"  
"Yes."  
'Dancer got out of his lap. "Why?"  
"It was by mistake. Macavity brought her and I couldn't control myself."  
Misto stood up. "I should go. My being here is to dangerous."  
"Can I, will I see you again?"  
Misto thought for a moment or two. "Alright. Wednesday night by the clearing. But don't tell anyone and after that I have to leave."  
She nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I understand. I'll see you on Wednesday."  
Misto returned the kiss. "Night." he whispered, and dissolved before her eyes.  
  
Misto put the collar back on and mentally fastforwarded to the last night he saw MoonbeamDancer.  
  
Dead. Well technically, undead, but I may as well be dead just the same. I'm a vampire now. Me, the Magical Mister Mistoffelees a vampire. I stay in the shadows of the Junkyard and watch her.   
  
It's night, so I don't really need to stay in the darkness, but I do anyways, to avoid detection. She finds me anyway.   
"Misto?" she calls.   
I step out of the gloom and into the moonlight. "MoonbeamDancer." I whisper. She runs up to me and buries her face in my neck, embracing me. I can feel her pulse pound and my eyes flash red.  
  
I gently pull her away. I tip her face up and kiss her. I nibble her lips and play for dominance with her tongue. She taste like she always does. Warm and sweet with a hint of cinnamon for spice. I look into her blue and gold eyes, reflecting the moonlight, and smile sadly.  
  
"This is the last time I'll be able to see you. You know that don't you?" I ask.  
"Yes." she whispers.   
I stare at her. My love. My lover. My mate. I look down at the slight bulge of her stomach. The mother of my kittens. I don't want to leave her. But if I don't, I risk hurting her and our kittens. That is the one thing in the entire world I will not risk. Her and our children. It's how I got to be a vampire. Because I wouldn't dare risk them.   
I pull her against me and hold her in a tight embrace. I feel my canines extend and my eyes glow red. I again feel her pulse pound in my ears and I suppress the wild urge to drink her blood and turn her into what I am. I can almost feel her blood tingling in my body. I.... I kiss her mouth one last time; it's so bittersweet it burns. I kiss her neck and kneel before her. I kiss her stomach and say my goodbyes to the children I'll never know and pass my magic onto them.  
I stand up and start walking away.   
"Wait." She says and grabs my hand. She undoes her spiked collar and puts it on me. "Take this. To remember me by." She says, the tears glowing in her eyes. I smile at the gift.   
"Tell our children about me."   
"I will. I love you." she whispers.   
"I love you too." I say.  
I then turn around again and walk into the fog, never to be seen by mortal eyes again.  
  
Misto saw her again about a year after the kittens had been born. He had almost left undetected, but she found hem and pulled him into the twilight. There he met the children he thought he never would, and learned their names, (Nightshade, a tom, all black with crystal blue eyes. Snow, a queen, all white, with amber eyes. Patchy, a black and white tom, with golden eyes that had green flecks. And Star, a black queen with a white star on her chest, and gold eyes.) and that 'Dancer was taking a new mate.  
"Who is it?"  
"Mungojerrie."  
"Are you happy with him?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. I'm glad."  
Misto kissed her and his kittens goodbye and turned and left.  
"Goodbye my Magic Dame. May hap we meet again." he thought. "Some day."  
  
  
The End 


End file.
